


New

by glamaphonic



Series: Most Like an Arch [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, POV Female Character, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always an adjustment period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New

They aren't so far gone that they hold hands as they walk the halls, but they still move like they're caught in each other's gravitational pull.

It's late enough that the break room is empty. The night shifts just started and most who've been in since morning had the good sense be home by now.

Riza smiles. "I don't think those files are here, sir."

"How can we know unless we check?"

She runs her hands up his sides, under his jacket, still learning the lines that make him up. He kisses her like he's already forgotten how it feels.


End file.
